When Fanboy Meets Fey
by Natalia of The Dark
Summary: ...in the Pink Princess Shop. Cody/Pearl.


**A/N: Hi, yeah, I know I don't write very much. Eh, anyway, I was inspired by playing Ace Attorney then Justice for All on my DS. It's Cody/Pearl, and yes, I know it's crack. So please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**: No own, no sue.

* * *

The Pink Princess Shop. Finally.

"Yes! It's the Pink Princess shop!" Cody Hackins cried, jumping with joy. Cody was wearing pink with a girly kind of sword. But nobody thought that it was weird or gay. Everyone knows that Pink Princess is the best kids show these times.

Maya Fey had by then channeled Mia and Phoenix were looking around the shop. "I know she was here somewhere!" Phoenix sighed. "Pearls!" he called out again, exasperated, turning to Mia. "Chief, next time, tell your sister to _not_ bring Pearls to this shop, all right?"

Cody ran to Mia. "Yo!" He called out. Mia smiled at him. "Well, hello, Cody. How are you?" she asked pleasantly. "I'm fine! Nice lady, you seem down. What's wrong nice lady?" the seven year old asked. Not like him.

"Well, actually I'm looking for my cousin," Mia replied. "Have you seen her? She wears pink and has brown hair." Mia sighed sadly. Cody scratched his head. "No, I haven't seen her…"

"Well," Mia said smiling again, "tell us when you see her. You see this necklace?" she added, fingering the Magatama. "It's like a number nine. She wears one of them." Phoenix felt bothered. He and Mia walked away calling Pearl's name. Cody tried to look around. Instead of looking for Pearl, he looked for good Pink Princess merchandise, and he looked and found the limited editions. Cody was looking at the limited editions shirts, when suddenly he bumped into a girl. He fell down, and so did she.

"Watch where you're going!" Cody snapped angrily, looking at the girl's face. She was a brunette, with her hair tied into a heart shape. There was a small necklace that reminded him about 'the nice lady'. The girl stood up. "I'm sorry, I'm Pearl, Pearl Fey," she introduced herself. Cody's eyes widened. Fey? That was the last name of 'the nice lady'. '_The number nine necklace_!' Cody thought, spotting it on her neck.

Pearl bit her thumb and looked around. "I'm lost." '_The nice lady did say she had a number nine necklace, and brown hair and she's wearing pink…_' thought Cody. Maybe she _was _the one they were looking for. "The nice lady went that way! I think her name was, Mia, I think." Cody said out loud.

"Thank you!" Pearl cried gratefully. "But I don't go out much. Can you come with me?" she requested. Cody thought it was a waste of time, but when he looked at Pearl with her sparkling brown eyes. He couldn't refuse the little eight-year-old. "Fine, I'll do it." He muttered. Pearl was so happy she hugged him. "Thanks again!" Cody blushed. "B-By the way, the name's Cody." Cody said. "Cody? Who's Cody? The name of who is Cody?" Pearl looked confused. 'She really doesn't go out much…' Cody thought. "I meant MY name was Cody!" he said. "Oh. You're Cody. Come on, let's go!" Pearl said, dragging Cody along to the way the 'nice lady' went.

"This is such a big and crowded place! I wish I hadn't wandered off! This is so scary!" Pearl bit her thumb again and again.

"Stop biting your thumb. Aren't you used to big and crowded and noisy places? Haven't you been in the mall?" Cody asked, annoyed.

"Well, I live far away, and I don't have money either. I live peacefully. It's wonderful there." Pearl said thinking aloud.

'Seems boring there'. Cody thought. 'What do they _do_ - I mean, they have no TV!'"Where do you live anyway?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Um, Kurain Village." Pearl replied with her small smile. Seeing her little smile, Cody blushed. A little.

He and Pearl sat down on a nearby bench. "Kurain Village? I've never heard of that. How far is it?" he asked with his really big grin. Pearl did a cat face. "It's two hours by train!" she exclaimed gleefully.

"What?!"

Pearl bit her thumb. "But you know what's spooky, Cody? I ran here from there."

"You _ran_!?" Cody asked, really confused with this brunette. Pearl nodded. Her graceful smile made Cody feel calm. "Well, yeah!" She was looking at him like it was the easiest thing in the world. "It was for a trial Mr. Nick was having for Mystic Maya and - " She broke off, as if noticing something.

"Oh, Cody, we'd better get going! I'll get lost even more!" Pearl cried, dragging Cody all over. Pearl ran really fast and Cody got tired easily. Pearl didn't have a single sweat.

Cody turned around and saw Phoenix. "Hey, girly! I saw the spiky haired man!" Cody cried. "What? Really?" Pearl ran to him. She seemed really happy. She squeeze-hugged him twice and ran to Phoenix. "Mr. Nick! Mr. Nick!" Pearl cried. "Oh, there you are, Pearls!" Phoenix cried happily. "We've been looking all over for you!" Pearl hugged him again until she was hit by a spark of realization.

"_We_? You mean you were with Mystic Maya all the time?" Pearl said with her brown eyes sparkling.

"Actually, with Mia." Phoenix said, sweating bullets, watching the girl's face contort into anger.

"MR. NICK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVE MORE INTEREST IN MYSTIC MIA!!!!!!" Pearl cried angrily, slapping him on the cheek. In public. Mia was trying to clam Pearl down.

Cody watched in the distance. His eyes were directed at Pearl, and not Mia, when he heard a voice.

Uh-oh.

"Cody! Cody!" Penny cried. "Where have you been?! Come on! We're going!" she cried in exasperation grabbing him by the shirt collar. "I can't _believe_ I agreed to babysit you and all you do is wander off all by yourself!" she yelled at him.

"Wait! Penny, no! I..I…" Penny dragged Cody away and went off in different directions. "You always wander off, Cody. Why can't you help anyone?" Penny scolded, ignoring his close-to-tears facial expression.

When Pearl finally calmed down, she looked behind her. "Thank you so much and… Huh? He's gone," she noticed a bit sadly. Shea looked around. "I really wanted to thank him. Oh well."

Phoenix carried Pearl. "It's a he, Pearl? Who is it?" he asked a bit slyly.

Pearl smiled. "I'm not telling, Mr. Nick!" she laughed. Mia smiled. "I think I know who he is, Phoenix."

"Huh? Who? I HAVE to know!" Phoenix complained.

"Haha. Not telling." Mia said with a smile.

"Hey, Come on! Don't keep secrets fro me, Chief!" Phoenix wailed.

"Anyway, let's go home now." Mia laughed. "My time's about to run out."

"Okay, Mystic Mia," Pearl agreed, watching Mia leave Maya's body, then she turned to poor Phoenix. "Next time Mr. Nick, GO OUT WITH MYSTIC MAYA! Won't It be romantic that you guys would look to each other in the eyes and suddenly, tired of looking for me, you sit on a bench, then you…"

"Pearly!" Maya cried angrily. "Not this again!"


End file.
